<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we could get arrested for this by csenny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599831">we could get arrested for this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/csenny/pseuds/csenny'>csenny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Royalty, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/csenny/pseuds/csenny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alina returns home and Nikolai has some news to share. // 50 dialogue prompts request</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we could get arrested for this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she left she thought she won't miss Ravka. Too much happened at once and Alina felt like the best solution will be to accept the offer she got and leave. For a while.</p>
<p>But life is not that simple. She spent months in Novyi Zem and managed to smooth a misunderstanding, proving herself to the King. After her boat arrived she got a message from him and sent her immediately to Fjerda. But to her surprise when she arrived she found someone there who she was not expecting. Nikolai. They haven't talked since she left and in all those months they spent apart he couldn't spend a day without thinking about her. She felt the same and they made up.</p>
<p>Alina looked out of the window and saw the palace afar. That reminded her the first time she went there with the Prince who raised her, it was so long ago she couldn’t recall everything that happened. Only when the Prince stepped into the throne room and she had to wait by the door. Despite that she peaked in and was in awe how big the room was. It was enormous even for her, who lived in a palace herself. Although it was much smaller and less luxurious.</p>
<p>She was advised at young that she should pursue a carrier that fits her better. She was taught how to play musical instruments, such as piano, violin and harp, but she couldn’t master any of them. Then they tried with sewing, but after she hurt her finger one day the Prince ordered to make it stop. Although it’s tiny and faded a lot the scar is still visible today. Even though it didn’t look good the Prince framed her first embroidery. She had some better results in dancing and acting, but none of them was enough to make a carrier out of it.</p>
<p>In the meantime the Prince noticed how good she is with people. On every ball he watched as she talked with everyone who were invited and he admitted that he shouldn’t push her to become someone who she doesn’t want to. He sent her to the school she wished to go and even if there were ups and downs she finished it with outstanding results. He was proud of her.</p>
<p>The airship took a left turn and the pilot announced that they will land shortly. Alina hated landings, they always got her nervous. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. She thought about the white-tailed deer fawn they found in Fjerda and hoped they will be alright and won’t get close to hunters ever again.</p>
<p>She thanked the Saints she could step on solid ground again. Os Alta was beautiful at the summer. Although she didn’t hate winter, she preferred summer. The breeze was warm and the sun was shining, which in her book was a much better weather than the cold and freezing winter. Her belongings were picked up to be transported to the palace and she followed the rest of the travelers to the exit. There were only a few of them. She hoped it is because of some other reason and not another nation declared war on them. She knew Fjerda wasn’t, she just made sure of that, but she didn’t know about the other nations.</p>
<p>All of sudden a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her to side, behind one of the massive columns. She wanted to reach for her knife, but she was pushed to the cold marble and before she could scream for help the hooded figure kissed her. She couldn’t see his face from the red and orange colored light of the setting sun, but once their lips touched she knew. Alina pulled away and pulled his hood off.</p>
<p>“Are you gone mad?” She whispered angrily.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Nikolai said softly, not taking his eyes off of her lips. “For you, completely and incurably.”</p>
<p>He leaned in, but Alina stopped him. “Anyone could see us, Saints, we could even get arrested for this.”</p>
<p>“I know.” He sighed in defeat. “I’m just so happy that you are back.” He leaned closer, until their foreheads touched.</p>
<p>Alina didn’t push him away this time. “I missed you too, Nikolai.”</p>
<p>For a moment she didn’t let her fear to frighten her away. It was getting dark, the columns casted shadows over them. Even if someone would notice them Nikolai would talk his way out of it, she thought.</p>
<p>He didn’t lean in now, just watched her, memorizing every little detail about her. Deep down he was afraid when he will have to let her go again, when he will be able to see her again.</p>
<p>“When…” He tried to ask her about it. If she was already told to where and when she has to go, but the words didn’t came.</p>
<p>Alina touched his face and he leaned into her touch. “I just came back, I doubt I would be sent away for a while. It was my trial period, it’s time for them to evaluate how I did.”</p>
<p>“You have nothing to fear,” He planted a kiss on her hands. “You have an inside man in the council.”</p>
<p>Alina rolled her eyes, while Nikolai smiled and kissed her knuckles. “Are you really this happy because of me?”</p>
<p>At her question he looked up, not completely sure if he should tell her. He let go of her hand and leaned closer to whisper. “There is a rumor,”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Alina interrupted. “Since when do you indulge in gossiping?” She asked with a grin.</p>
<p>He tried to continue, but he couldn’t. He pulled her into a kiss and now he wasn’t pushed away. But the news he was trying to let her know kept bothering him.</p>
<p>“The rumor is about my brother.” He breathed, inches away from her lips.</p>
<p>“Nikolai,” Alina looked up in his eyes. “Whatever you want to say, I think it can wait.” She tried to kiss him again, but he resisted.</p>
<p>“In five months I’m going to be an uncle.” He announced. “His wife is with child, it wasn’t confirmed yet, but they say the chances are high.”</p>
<p>The world stopped around them. Alina felt like she froze to where she stood when he said it. She tried to react, she wanted to, but she couldn’t even dream about it, not after what happened before she left.</p>
<p>“If the child is born they will be the second in line to the throne.” Nikolai added, noticing the smile on her lips and the tears shining in hers eyes. “And when that happens,” He reached out a brushed a single tear away. “We will get married, as I promised.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>